Lost Love
by Cingularity
Summary: A one-shot depicting Purvi's unsuccessful love life. NOTE: Second chapter is Roman transliteration of first chapter, for those who can not read Devanagari.
1. Original

Hello Friends!

I had these extremely decadent thoughts about Purvi, and two other officers of late. No matter how hard I tried to suppress them, they just would not go away. I knew I had to get them out of my head, even if it could potentially upset my readers.

Please, forgive me.

It is a one-shot. Please do not ask for updates.

WARNING: Depressing Theme; Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

One evening after work, Shreya and Purvi, the best of friends, were hanging out at Shreya's place, in her balcony.

Purvi: अच्छा श्रेया एक बात बताओ। जब दया sir ग़ायब हुए थे तब तुम उनके लिए रो रही थी न? (From the Giraftaar series.) इससे पहले भी हमारे कई officers ग़ायब हुए हैं। तुम उनके लिए तो कभी नहीं रोई। (naughty smile) चक्कर क्या है हां?

Shreya: क्या पूर्वी तुम भी? कुछ भी बोलती हो।

Purvi: नहीं नहीं। कुछ तो बात है। सच बताओ श्रेया। तुम उनसे प्यार करने लगी हो। है न?

Shreya: नहीं एेसा कुछ भी नहीं है। मैं तो बस उनके लिए एेसे ही परेशान हो रही थी।

Shreya tried to turn the tables on her.

Shreya: अच्छा तुम बताओ कि तुम्हें कभी किसी से प्यार हुआ है?

Purvi's smile turned to a frown. Shreya realized that she should not have asked the question.

Shreya: I'm sorry, Purvi. शायद मुझे तुमसे नहीं पूछना चाहिए था।

Purvi: नहीं श्रेया एेसी बात नहीं है। अच्छा एक deal करते हैं। तुम मुझे तुम्हारे और दया sir के बारे में सब कुछ बताओ। फिर मैं तुम्हें अपने बारे में बताऊँगी। Done?

Shreya: अच्छा ठीक है। वैसे भी किसी न किसी दिन तो ये तुम्हें पता चल ही जाता। आज ही सही। लेकिन फिर तुम्हें अपनी पूरी कहानी सुनानी होगी। ठीक है?

Purvi: Promise. मैं अपनी पूरी कहानी सुनाऊँगी।

Shreya: तो सुनो…

Shreya narrated her whole love story. Purvi listened with rapt silence; the occasional smile stealing across her face. Shreya was too engrossed in her own story to pay attention to the smiles. Otherwise, she would have known the immense pain that those smiles attempted, and miserably failed, to mask.

After finishing her narration, Shreya looked up.

Shreya: पूर्वी अब तुम्हारी बारी। अपना वादा…

Purvi: (interrupting) तुम कितनी lucky हो श्रेया। (sigh) मुझे देखो। मैंने जिस किसी से भी प्यार किया वो किसी और से प्यार करता है।

Purvi spoke, staring into the orange hues of the melancholy dusk with blank eyes, robbed of their usual shimmer and fierce passion.

Shreya: क्या?! किसी और से? किस से? (thinking) कहीं ये दया sir से तो… नहीं नहीं एेसा नहीं हो सकता। पहले इसकी पूरी बात सुन लेती हूँ।

Purvi: वो ज़रूरी नहीं है श्रेया। ज़रूरी ये है कि वो किससे प्यार करते हैं।

Shreya: किससे? जल्दी बताओ। मुझसे रहा नहीं जा रहा।

Purvi: तुम उन दोनो लड़कियों को भी नहीं जानती। उनके नाम जानकर तुम्हें क्या मिलेगा? मेरी कहानी बहुत दर्दनाक है। सुनो…

मेरा पहला प्यार तब हुआ जब मैंने CID join किया। एक लड़का था। बहुत ही dashing और handsome था। पर हमेशा खोया हुआ सा रहता था। उसका सारा ध्यान बस investigation और files update करने में लगा रहता। मुश्किल से किसीसे बात करता। हां कभी-कभी फ्रेडी sir से बात करता पर एक पल के लिए भी मुस्कराता नहीं था। उसकी आँखों में एक अजीब सा दर्द था। कभी हँसी-मज़ाक नहीं करता। अरे ACP sir भी उससे ज़्यादा हँसी-मज़ाक करते हैं।

जब उसे कोई काम नहीं होता था तो वो बस अपना wallet खोल कर किसी की तस्वीर निहारता रहता था। कई बार मैंने उसे उसके wallet में देखते हुए आँसू बहाते हुए देखा है। जब मैं पूछने के लिए उसके पास जाती तो वो wallet को तुरंत बंद कर लेता और हमेशा यही बहाना बनाता कि "मेरे आँख में कचरा चला गया।"

मैं समझ गई कि उसके दिल में कोई गहरा राज़ छिपा है। कोई एसी चीज़ जो उसे बहुत दर्द दे रही थी। शायद किसी अपने को खोने का ग़म था उस बेचारे को। जो भी था मुझे पता लगाना था। मैंने उसे कभी-कभी फ्रेडी sir से बात करते हुए देखा था तो मुझे लगा वहीं से शुरूआत करनी चाहिए।

मैं फ्रेडी sir के पास गई। उनसे पूछा तो पता चला कि वो बेचारा एक लड़की से बहुत प्यार करता था। पर वो CID की duty में मारी गई। तभी से वो उसकी याद में आँसू बहाता था। उसने ठान लिया था कि वो उस लड़की के यादों के सहारे अपनी पूरी ज़िदगी गुज़ार लेगा। सबसे बड़ी बात तो ये है कि उन दोनों ने एक-दूसरे propose भी नहीं किया था। वो बेचारा तो ये भी नहीं जानता था कि वो लड़की उस से प्यार करती भी थी या नहीं। इस बात का ग़म भी उसे अंदर ही अंदर खाए जा रहा था।

फ्रेडी sir ने उसे समझाने की बहुत कोशिश की कि वो उस लड़की को भूल जाए पर वो ज़िद्दी है। नहीं माना। आज तक उसे भुला नहीं पाया है और कभी भुला नहीं पाएगा। इतना सच्चा है उसका प्यार।

पर मैंने भी उस वक्त ठान लिया कि मैं उसे उस लड़की की याद से उभरने में मदद करूँगी। मैं उसे वो प्यार देना चाहती थी जिसकी कमी के वजह से वो इतनी तकलीफ़ इतने दर्द में था। मैंने कई बार कोशिश की उसे अपने दिल की बात बताने की। कई बार उसे hints देती रही। कई बार उसके करीब आने की कोशिश की। पर वो तो मेरी तरफ़ आँख उठा कर देखता तक नहीं था। (painful smile) मुझे तो पूरा यकीन है कि उसने कभी मेरा चेहरा भी नहीं देखा। हमेशा मेरे जूतों से बात करता था वो। यहां-वहां देखता। दीवार पर ही नज़र गड़ा लेता लेकिन मेरी तरफ नहीं देखता।

मुझसे काम के अलावा किसी और बारे में बात ही नहीं करता था। उसे coffee या lunch पे बुलाती तो कोई बहाना बना के टाल देता। मैं कोशिश करती गई और वो मुझे ignore करता गया। फिर मैने एक दिन ठान लिया। मैं एक मरी हुई लड़की से नहीं हार सकती। मैं सीधे उसे अपने दिल की बात बता दूँगी। फिर जो होगा देखा जाएगा।

एक दिन काम के बाद मैं उसके घर गई। वो मुझे दरवाज़े पर देख कर एकदम से चौक उठा। मैं समझ गई कि वो मुझे देख कर बहुत खुश नहीं हुआ। फिर भी उसने मुझे अंदर बुलाया। अंदर गई तो मैं चौक गई। उसके पूरे घर में, उसके दीवारों पर, table पर, हर जगह बस उसी लड़की की तस्वीर लगी हुई थी। वो हँसता हुआ चेहरा जिसने मुझसे मेरा पहला प्यार छीना मुझे आज भी याद है।

मैंने उसे मौका पाते ही propose कर दिया। वो एकदम से चिल्ला उठा और कहने लगा - "चली जाओ मेरे घर से। दूर हो जाओ मेरी नज़रों से।" मैंने उसे इतने गुस्से में कभी नहीं देखा था। उस दीवार पर टंगी हुई तस्वीरों में से जैसे वो लड़की कह रही हो - "देखो! मैं उसके पास नहीं हूँ। फिर भी उसने मुझे चुना तुम्हें नहीं।" मैं वहां से रोती हुई चली गई।

उसके बाद से वो मेरे साथ कभी बात नहीं करता। काम के बारे में भी नहीं। मैं जब पास होती तो वो बहुत awkward feel करता और मुझसे जल्द से जल्द दूर हो जाता। फिर कुछ ही हफ़्तों में उसने CID से इस्तीफ़ा दे दिया। वो दिल्ली चला गया और वहां वो अब एक martial arts training class चलाता है। क्या नाम है उस martial art का… हां Ninjitsu… हां यही नाम है। उसके बाद से वो न मेरा phone उठाता है और न emails का जवाब देता है।

इस सदमे से मैं उभर ही रही थी कि मुझे दूसरी बार प्यार हो गया। कितनी बेवकूफ़ थी मैं जो मैंने ये सोच लिया कि इस बार कोई गड़बड़ नहीं होगी। मैंने एेसा इसलिए सोचा क्योंकि जिनसे मैं प्यार कर बैठी वो बहुत ही खुश-मिज़ाज और मिलनसार हैं। उन्हे देख कर एक पल के लिए भी नहीं लगता था कि उन्होने प्यार में कभी धोखा खाया हो। और मुझे ये भी पता था कि वो single हैं क्योंकि मैंने उन्हे कभी किसी लड़की के साथ नहीं देखा था। और न ही वो किसी लड़की से ज़्यादा बात करते थे।

मैं उनके करीब होने की कोशिश करने लगी। वो मिलनसार हैं इसलिए शुरु-शुरू में कुछ पता नहीं चला। मैं उन्हें coffee पर या lunch पर बुलाती तो वो आसानी से मेरे साथ आ जाते हैं। Bureau में अपने free time में मेरे साथ बात भी करते हैं। मुझे लगा कि इस बार बात बन ही जाएगी। पर जैसे जैसे मैं उन्हे और जानने लगी मुझे उनकी ज़िंदगी का एक सच पता चला।

एक दिन सुबह वो bureau में अकेले थे। मैं आई तो मैंने देखा कि वो अपने table पर सर रख कर कुछ सोच रहें हैं। मैं उनके पास गई और मैंने पूछा - "आप क्या सोच रहे हैं?" उन्होने table के नीचे से अपना हाथ निकाला और उसमे जो wallet था वो मुझे दिखाया। मैं देख कर चौक गई। उसमे एक लड़की की तस्वीर थी।

मैं उस वक्त फूट-फूट कर रोना चाहती थी पर मैंने खुद पर काबू किया और उनसे पूछा - "ये लड़की कौन है?" उन्होने कहा - "मैं इससे प्यार करता हूँ।" फिर उन्होने मुझे उसके बारे में सारी बातें बहाईं। वो लड़की शादी-शुदा है। और तो और उस लड़की को इनके बारे में कुछ याद भी नहीं है। फिर भी ये उस से इतना प्यार करते हैं कि उसे भूल नहीं सकते।

एक case के सिलसिले में इन्होनें उसकी जान बचाई थी और उसमें उस लड़की की याददास्त चली गई थी। जब याददास्त वापस आई तो वो इन्हे भूल चुकी थी और फिर उसका पती आकर उसे ले गया।

पर ये उसे कभी भुला नहीं पाए। आज भी उसी की यादों के सहारे ज़िंदा हैं। बस वो अपने दर्द को कभी दूसरों को नहीं दिखाते हैं।

मैं उन्हे propose करना चाहती हूँ पर डरती हूँ। कम से कम वो मेरे पास तो हैं। जी भर कर उन्हें देख तो सकती हूँ। डर है कि कहीं पिछली बार की तरह भी इस बार मैं propose करके उन्हे खुद से दूर न कर दूँ।

(fierce voice) सबको बस मरी हुई और शादी-शुदा लड़कियों की पड़ी है। ज़िंदा और कुंवारी लड़कियों की तो किसी को चिंता ही नहीं है।

Purvi closed her eyes and heaved a long, sad sigh and wiped the tears that had managed to sneak out despite her best efforts.

Purvi: तो ये थी मेरी love story.

Shreya could hardly console her. She was herself fighting back tears at the plight of her best friend.

Shreya: पर तुमने उनके नाम नहीं बताया?

Purvi: अरे हां। बताती हूँ। उनके नाम हैं…

* * *

I know you have guessed the names of the two officers.

I know I deserve to be flamed. I just so deserve to be flamed. Go ahead. Flame me to bits. I won't mind.

I just turned half the fandom against me with this single one-shot, but that was the only way I could get it out of my head.

Once again, please forgive me.


	2. Roman Transliteration

Hello Friends!

I had these extremely decadent thoughts about Purvi, and two other officers of late. No matter how hard I tried to suppress them, they just would not go away. I knew I had to get them out of my head, even if it could potentially upset my readers.

Please, forgive me.

It is a one-shot. Please do not ask for updates.

NOTE: This is a transliteration of the original fic, which is in Devanagari. I received a few requests through reviews and PMs from readers who could not read Devanagari. This is a one-shot, so I could afford to transliterate it. However, that will not be possible with the Anthology.

WARNING: Depressing Theme

* * *

One evening after work, Shreya and Purvi, the best of friends, were hanging out at Shreya's place, in her balcony.

Purvi: Accha Shreya ek baat batao. Jab Daya sir gayab huye the tab tum unke liye ro rahi thi na? (From the Giraftaar series.) Isse pehle bhi hamare kai CID officers gayab huye hain. Tum unke liye to kabhi nahi royi. (naughty smile) Chakkar kya hai haan?

Shreya: Kya Purvi tum bhi? Kuch bhi bolti ho.

Purvi: Nahi nahi. Kuch to baat hai. Sach batao Shreya. Tum unse pyar karne lagi ho. Hai na?

Shreya: Nahi aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Main to bas unke liye aise hi pareshan ho rahi thi.

Shreya tried to turn the tables on her.

Shreya: Acha tum batao ki tumhe kabhi kisi se pyar hua hai?

Purvi's smile turned to a frown. Shreya realized that she should not have asked the question.

Shreya: I'm sorry, Purvi. Shayad mujhe tumse nahi poochna chahiye tha.

Purvi: Nahi Shreya aisi baat nahi hai. Acha ek deal karte hain. Tum mujhe tumhare aur Daya sir ke bare main sab kuch batao. Phir main tumhe apne bare main bataungi. Done?

Shreya: Acha theek hai. Waise bhi kisi na kisi din to ye tumhe pata chal hi jata. Aaj hi sahi. Lekin phir tumhe apni poori kahani sunani hogi. Theek hai?

Purvi: Promise. Main apni poori kahani sunaungi.

Shreya: To suno…

Shreya narrated her whole love story. Purvi listened with rapt silence; the occasional smile stealing across her face. Shreya was too engrossed in her own story to pay attention to the smiles. Otherwise, she would have known the immense pain that those smiles attempted, and miserably failed, to mask.

After finishing her narration, Shreya looked up.

Shreya: Purvi ab tumhari bari. Apna wada…

Purvi: (interrupting) Tum kitni lucky ho Shreya. (sigh) Mujhe dekho. Maine jis kisi se bhi pyar kiya wo kisi aur se pyar karta hai.

Purvi spoke, staring into the orange hues of the melancholy dusk with blank eyes, robbed of their usual shimmer and fierce passion.

Shreya: Kya?! Kisi aur se? Kis se? (thinking) Kahin Daya sir se to… Nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta. Pehle iski poori baat sun leti hun.

Purvi: Wo zaruri nahi hai Shreya. Zaruri ye hai ki wo kisse pyar karte hain.

Shreya: Kisse? Jaldi batao. Mujhse raha nahi ja raha.

Purvi: Tum un dono ladkiyon ko bhi nahi janti. Unka naam jankar tumhe kya milega? Meri kahani bahut dardnaak hai. Suno…

Mera pehla pyar tab hua jab maine CID join kiya. Ek ladka tha. Bahut hi dashing aur handsome tha. Par hamesha khoya hua sa rehta tha. Uska sara dhyan bas investigation aur files update karne mein laga rehta. Mushkil se kisi se baat karta. Ha kabhi kabhi Freddy sir se baat karta par ek pal ke liye bhi muskurata nahi tha. Uski aankhon mein ek ajeeb sa dard tha. Kabhi hasi-mazak nahi karta. Are ACP sir bhi usse zyada hasi-mazak karte hain.

Jab use koi kam nahi hota to wo bas apna wallet khol kar kisi ki tasveer niharta rehta tha. Kai baar maine use uske wallet mein dekhte huye aansu bahate huye dekha hai. Jab main poochne ke liye uske paas jaati to wo wallet ko turant band kar leta aur hamesha yahi bahana banata ki "Mere aankh mein kachra chala gaya."

Main samajh gayi ki uske dil mein koi gehra raaz chupa hai. Koi aisi cheez jo use bahut dard de rahi thi. Shayad kisi apne ko khone ka gam tha us bechare ko. Jo bhi tha mujhe pata lagana tha. Maine use kabhi-kabhi Freddy sir se baat karte huye dekha tha to mujhe laga wahi se shuruaat karni chahiye.

Main Freddy sir ke paas gayi. Unse poocha to pata chala ki wo bechara ek ladki se pyar bahut pyar karta tha. Par wo CID ki duty mein maari gayi. Tabhi se wo uski yaad mein aansu bahata tha. Usne thaan liya tha ki wo us ladki ke yado ke sahare apni poori zindagi guzar lega. Sabse badi baat to ye hai ki un dono ne ek-dusre ko propose bhi nahi kiya tha. Wo bechara to ye bhi nahi janta tha ki wo ladki use pyar karti bhi thi ya nahi. Is baat ka gam bhi use andar hi andar khaye ja raha tha.

Freddy sir ne use samjhane ki bahut koshish ki ki wo us ladki ko bhool jaye par wo ziddi tha. Nahi maana. Aaj tak use bhula nahi paya hai aur kabhi bhula nahi payega. Itna saccha hai uska pyar.

Par maine bhi us waqt thaan liya ki main use us ladki ki yaad se ubharne mein madad karungi. Main use wo pyar dena chahti thi jiski kami ke wajah se wo itni takleef itne dard mein tha. Maine kai baar koshish ki use apne dil ki baat batane ki. Kai baar use hints deti rahi. Kai baar uske kareeb aane ki koshish ki. Par wo to meri taraf aankh utha kar dekhta tak nahi tha. (painful smile) Mujhe to poora yakeen hai ki usne kabhi mera chehra bhi nahi dekha. Hamesha mere jooto [shoes] se baat karta tha wo. Yaha-waha dekhta. Deewar par hi nazar gada leta lekin meri taraf nahi dekhta.

Mujhse kaam ke alawa kisi aur bare mein baat hi nahi karta tha. Use coffee ya lunch pe bulati to koi bahana bana ke taal deta. Main koshish karti gayi aur wo mujhe ignore karta gaya. Phir maine ek din thaan liya. Main ek mari hui ladki se nahi haar sakti. Main seedhe use apne dil ki baat bata doongi. Phir jo hoga dekha jayega.

Ek din kaam ke baad main uske ghar gayi. Wo mujhe darwaze par dekh kar ek dum se chauk utha. Main samajh gayi ki wo mujhe dekh kar bahut khush nahi hua. Phir bhi usne mujhe andar bulaya. Andar gayi to main chauk gayi. Uske poore ghar mein, uske deewaro par, table par, har jagah bas usi ladki ki tasveer lagi hui thi. Wo hasta hua chehra jisne mujhse mera pehla pyar cheena mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai.

Maine use mauka paate hi propose kar diya. Wo ek dum se chilla utha aur kehne laga - "Chali jao mere ghar se. Door ho jao meri nazro se." Maine use itne gusse mein kabhi nahi dekha tha. Us deewar par tangi hui tasveero mein se jaise wo ladki kah rahi thi - "Dekho! Main uske paas nahi hu. Phir bhi usne mujhe chuna tumhe nahi." Main waha se rote hue chali gayi.

Uske baad se wo mere saath kabhi baat nahi karta. Kaam ke bare mein bhi nahi. Main jab paas hoti to wo bahut awkward feel karta aur mujhse jald se jald door ho jata. Phir kuch hi hafto mein usne CID se istifa de diya. Wo Delhi chala gaya aur waha wo ab ek martial arts training class chalata hai. Kya naam hai us martial art ka… ha Ninjitsu… ha yahi naam hai. Uske baad se wo na mera phone uthata hai aur na emails ka jawab deta hai.

Is sadme se main ubhar hi rahi thi ki mujhe doosri baar pyar ho gaya. Kitni bewakoof thi main jo maine ye sooch liya ki is baar koi gadbad nahi hogi. Maine aisa isliye socha kyunki jinse main pyar kar baithi wo bahut hi khus-mizaj aur milansaar hain. Unhe dekh kar ek pal ke liye bhi nahi lagta tha ki unhone pyar mein kabhi dhokha khaya ho. Aur main ye bhi jaanti thi ki wo single hain kyunki maine unhe kabhi kisi ladki ke saath nahi dekha tha. Aur na hi wo kisi ladki se zyada baat karte the.

Main unke kareeb hone ki koshish karne lagi. Wo milansaar hain isliye shuru-shuru mein kuch pata nahi chala. Main unhe coffee par ya lunch par bulati to wo aasani se mere saath aa jate hain. Bureau mein apne free time mein mere saath baat bhi karte hain. Mujhe laga ki is baar baat ban hi jayegi. Par jaise jaise main unhe aur janne lagi mujhe unki zindagi ka ek sach pata chala.

Ek din subah wo bureau mein akele the. Main aayi to maine dekha ki wo apne table par sar rakh kar kuch soch rahe hain. Main unke paas gayi aur maine poocha - "Aap kya sooch rahe hain?" Unhone table ke neeche se apna haath nikala aur usme jo wallet tha wo mujhe dikhaya. Main dekh kar chauk gayi. Usme ek ladki ki tasveer thi.

Main us waqt phoot-phoot kar rona chahti thi par maine khud par kaboo kiya aur unse poocha - "Ye ladki kaun hai?" Unhone kaha - "Main isse pyar karta hu." Phir unhone mujhe uske bare mein saari baatein batayi. Wo ladki shadi-shuda hai. Aur to aur us ladki ko inke bare mein kuch yaad bhi nahi hai. Phir bhi ye usse itna pyar karte hain ki use bhool nahi sakte.

Ek case ke silsile mein inhone uski jaan bachai thi aur usme us ladki ki yaaddasht chali gayi thi. Jab yaaddasht wapas aayi to wo inhe bhool chuki thi aur phir uska pati aakar use le gaya.

Par ye use kabhi bhula nahi paaye. Aaj bhi usi ki yaado ke sahare zinda hain. Bas wo apne dard ko kabhi doosro ko nahi dikhate hain.

Main unhe propose karna chahti hu par darti hu. Kam se kam wo mere paas to hain. Jee bhar ke unhe dekh to sakti hu. Dar hai ki kahi pichli baar ki tarah is bar main propose karke unhe khud se door na kar doo.

(fierce voice) Sabko bas mari hui aur shadi-shuda ladkiyo ki padi hai. Zinda aur kuwari ladkiyo ki to kisi ko chinta hi nahi hai.

Purvi closed her eyes and heaved a long, sad sigh and wiped the tears that had managed to sneak out despite her best efforts.

Purvi: To ye thi meri love story.

Shreya could hardly console her. She was herself fighting back tears at the plight of her best friend.

Shreya: Par tumne unka naam nahi bataya?

Purvi: Are ha. Batati hu. Unke naam hain…

* * *

I know you have guessed the names of the two officers.

I know I deserve to be flamed. I just so deserve to be flamed. Go ahead. Flame me to bits. I won't mind.

I just turned half the fandom against me with this single one-shot, but that was the only way I could get it out of my head.

Once again, please forgive me.


End file.
